


瓶颈期

by Ginger_b



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_b/pseuds/Ginger_b
Summary: 除非我立意去行动，否则什么都不会发生。爱情也是，艺术也是，每件事都是。但我不信任意志，我要等待某种外部力量的帮助。可什么东西，什么征兆能表明他就是那种命运所在？来自上苍，来自他，来自我自己的内心？我怎么去确认这不是一段还没开始就力图回避的关系？





	瓶颈期

已经快要过去两个月了，距离李马克搬出那间公寓的日子，还有那个男孩第一次出现的日子。

 

所以这中间是存在联结的。看着他第七次在周二的黄昏时分急匆匆走进来，一言不发的把上一周租借的影碟扔在自己手边，然后径直走到后面的架子上开始挑选，李马克又忍不住想，这绝对存在某种联结。他的手指无意识的开始在收银桌子上敲击着，直到身后的文泰一轻咳了两声他才注意到那个男孩已经又重新站在了对面。

 

“您……就要这几个？”

“……嗯。”

 

他的灰色毛衣外套没有拉链，已经起球了，被他抱在胸前的双臂压着。他的头发看起来该剪了——也该洗了，乱七八糟的搭在眉毛上面，遮住了大部分的眼睛。他眼下一片淡黑，眼白有血丝，很明显的睡眠不足。可是会在这种时间来生意冷清的音像店的人，大概最不缺的就是时间。

 

“是这样，”李马克盯着对方被啃咬到不能再短的指甲，拿起其中一张开口，“这几个……比如这部片子呢，基本上讲的就是两个欧洲女孩开车出去玩，然后被肥胖的中年男子诱奸了，就是……这么一个故事，真的不好看，配乐也很糟糕，应该被放到烂片区……我想说的是……你可以看看别的，就是说，你上一周拿走的也是这种，如果你对公路片感兴趣，我可以给你推荐几部很好的……”

 

“不用了。”他迅速跟李马克对视了一下就转开视线。他的声音跟李马克想象的不一样。

 

“……好。”

 

推开门走出去的时候他驼着后背缩了一下脖子，明明这个没有冷风。他身上的运动裤也根本不合身，空荡荡的包不住腿。他看起来挺糟糕的，比自己要糟糕很多，可是他开着很好的车，崭新的银灰色捷豹。他的人和他的车都跟整个平凡的街区格格不入，放在一起就更奇怪，像是一把折叠伞塞进了长柄伞的伞套。

 

“你这样不行”，徐英浩的声音从身后响起来，李马克转过身，“哥说什么？”

“你不能对一个连着几周租劣质情色片的人，跟一个看了十部特吕弗的人，用一样的搭讪方式。”

 

“我——没有搭讪，我只是跟顾客交谈——”

徐英浩做了一个“随便你”的手势，端起没喝完的咖啡走到里面，在已经全神贯注盯着屏幕的文泰一和金道英中间坐了下来。李马克回过头，收银机器屏幕上还显示着那个男孩的信用卡信息。他只犹豫了两秒钟，就掏出手机拍了那上面的地址。

 

 

我没想做什么。几小时后李马克开着车驶入那栋公寓楼下的停车场时对自己说。他太奇怪了，不论是谁都会对这种奇怪的人产生好奇心的，更何况是我。这不是幢新楼，电梯还是淡绿色的，露天的走廊看起来还算整洁。李马克循着照片找到那个门牌号，从面向走廊那扇窗户能看到昏暗客厅前面的半道隔断，旁边就是电视。

 

男孩出现在客厅了，李马克吓的蹲下身，又慢慢把眼睛扒在窗台上。男孩把影碟放进了机器，调了一下音量，然后脱下了运动裤，走到被隔断挡住大部分的沙发那边躺了下来。李马克只能看到他摆在沙发上的两条腿，他吞咽了一下口水。

 

他看到一条腿的膝盖蜷了起来，看到它们夹在一起又重新打开，又看到慢慢绷起来的脚尖。男孩的脚踝骨小小的但好显眼，他的皮肤——每周在音像店里出现的那张脸，是黯淡的，疲倦的，久未见日光的，而这双腿不同，全然不同，只是颜色和线条就凝聚了世界上所有热情和美妙——这跟男孩本人看起来全无关联。

 

李马克驾车离开的路上就转错了方向。脑海里有很多东西挥之不去，他停在路边，掏出已经很久没打开过的笔记本，他想写很多东西，湿热的海风，没有一丝褶皱的绸缎，一点一点被热牛奶吞没的可可粉，但这有什么可写的？他烦躁的把笔记本塞回手扣里，打开收音机，

 

You feel me……Not really……  
Young man, tryna hold a word then it broke in hand

 

这也是存在联结的，这是在给他指示，李马克突然激动起来。说不定冥冥之中，两个月前他的剧本被吴先生拒绝也是为了这一刻——那不是个好的剧本，虽然他花了很久才写完，寄予了几乎是全部的期望，但既然被拒绝了，说明它不够好。

 

“你缺乏那种……你写的人物缺乏紧密性。” “……什么？”  
“你跟人的距离最近到过什么程度？”吴先生掐灭烟头，“剧本不是别的，剧本要讲人和人做的动作，你清楚吗？”

 

现在清楚了。李马克躺在黑暗中独自点点头。车灯从窗户照了进来，他抬起手臂挡住眼睛，等着强光走开。他仍没能习惯在音像店里面这个小隔间入睡，但他从来没有别的选择。

 

他这样的人还能去哪做什么呢？店主徐英浩本人都说了不知道多少次，在这个年代，一家音像店靠着出租非院线电影光碟勉强运转下去已经是奇迹。退掉公寓之后的保证金就是李马克全部的积蓄，他决定不能去睡朋友的沙发，也不能回家，回家不仅意味着妥协，还意味着他对自己此前二十几年人生的否定——他不能再为这件事夜不能寐。现在他接收到了指示，指示他去发现自己能把一段距离缩短到什么程度，这令人兴奋。又一辆车的车灯过来了，这次李马克没有用手臂去遮住眼睛。

 

他预想这一晚他会因为兴奋而失眠，事实上他很快就睡着了。他没预想到的是男孩在沙发上伸长的腿出现在这天的梦里了。

 

 

“所以你梦遗了？”

 

文泰一咬了一口吐司，一边看着耳根通红的李马克把前一天的床单塞进洗衣袋，一边以一种“你早上吃什么了”的语气发问。

 

“什么所以啊，所以什么？”金道英抱着要修复的一箱碟片从后面货架走出来，“马克要去洗衣房？去完了回来把这箱送到徐英浩家里去，他今天不来。”

 

“我说他，都这个年纪了，昨天才刚搭讪今天早上就——”

“哥——”

 

“挺好的，”文泰一把最后一块吐司边塞进嘴里，拍掉身上的碎屑，“不管什么情况下，还能动心都是好事。”

 

李马克无法确认这句话到底是不是讽刺，大概不是。这间屋子里的人并没有多少彼此嘲笑的余地，既然他们都对现实世界没有多少感情——而且也都疲于控制自己不陷入某种无望。所以待在这个聚集了落魄者的空间之内，李马克反而能持续感受到外面没有的那种切实的善意。

 

况且这又不是动心，他只是被驱使了。

 

 

 

他为什么会在这儿？

 

李东赫还没来得及思考完这个问题，双腿就下意识的快速迈步走开了。他能感觉到对方的视线粘在自己身上，这种感受让他毛骨悚然。他无视掉对方故作轻快的问候语气，紧紧抱着饮水机桶走到电梯边用力的连续按下按钮。

“你好！……我们见过吧？……嗨！”

 

他钻进去，后背紧贴着冰凉的电梯厢，抿紧了嘴巴。几米外的那个男孩看起来有些焦躁不安，“你记得我吗？”他摇摇头，伸手去按关门的按钮，一边拼命在心里祈求着对方不要过来。当然记得，前一天音像店里试图跟自己对话的人。我就不该总去同一家店。李东赫开始啃指甲，可是他也不想开更久的车，去更远的地方。

 

没想到重新上楼的时候他还站在那里。李东赫几乎是贴着墙壁走到了自家门口，他捏紧了拳头，毛衣的领口敞开着，他又打了一个寒颤。

 

“你好！对不起……我没想吓到你！”对方站在他身后自顾自说着话，李东赫不敢完全背对着他，更不想转过身去对上那双过分热切的眼睛——那双眼睛多看一秒也让人吃不消，灼灼的好像要把人费心筑起的所有东西融掉。这是个疯子吗？

 

“没有，你有什么事吗？”

“我就是——很巧吧？我……过来找一个住在这的亲戚，就……你经常来我们店里所以我一下就认出来了。”

李东赫小心翼翼的捂住密码键盘，为了止住颤抖他又用力捏了一下掌心才开始按。他一直侧着，半个身子挤进家门，半个身子留在外面应付对方。他低头看向地面，男孩的帆布鞋很旧了，但很干净。“还有别的事吗？”

 

“我想问……或许——或许我们能不能——”

“谢谢，不行。”

 

关上门之后他才终于长舒出一口气，贴上猫眼看门外的动静。男孩呆站了几秒，有些懊恼的的抬起双臂在脖子后面交叠了一下，然后泄气的甩下来。他看起来只是个普通的年轻人，穿着看不出牌子的浅色T恤和牛仔裤，就像随处可见的大学生——他或许跟自己差不多大，但是这附近没有大学。所以他也不是大学生。

 

别去想这些。李东赫额头抵在门上，又深呼吸了一下。明天就把所有碟片整理好一起还回去，结清费用，他不会再去这家音像店了，有点可惜，但是没有办法。

 

可这天下午他看着书在沙发上昏睡过去的时候身上没有盖毯子，吃晚饭的时候喷嚏就没停过，到第二天早上睁开眼就感觉到了体温的异常。李东赫已经有段时间没生过病了，翻翻药箱，几乎都过了有效期。叫的外卖味道也不对，不知道是本来就做的不好，还是因为生病味觉也变得奇怪，总之吃下之后虚弱的爬回被窝，从午睡里醒过来已经又是天黑了。

 

周身发冷，脚下发软，他走到浴室，站在浴缸旁边想要放满一缸热水然后躺进去，又担心可能会昏倒在里面，这其实也没什么大不了。但想到半夜时分将在冰冷的水中惊醒——这真的会搞坏身体。他目前没有要去死的想法，既然没有，那就还是不搞坏身体的好，毕竟他其实很讨厌能让他感觉到痛苦的一切东西，不仅是痛苦的来源，还有那些能感受痛苦的神经本身。

 

正在犹豫的时候急促的敲门声响了起来，李东赫被吓的全身瑟缩了一下。

 

“在吗？……拜托了……”

他摸了一下手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，然后掐了自己一把。四下看了看，也没有什么可以用来攻击人的东西，只有玄关旁边摆着的那个空花瓶，大概贵的要死，但没办法。李东赫反手捏住瓶口，放轻动作又贴上猫眼，却只能看得见对方的后脑勺——那人的手臂和脑袋都抵在门上，“拜托帮帮我吧……我不知道该找谁……”因为靠近而变大的音量让他紧张的胃都跟着抽痛。

 

怎么办？他看起来不像是需要人做这种程度提防的人，可李东赫不觉得自己有什么做出正确判断的能力。他重新贴上猫眼，门外的人转过了身，扶着走廊上的栏杆，他身高体型跟我相差不多，又能怎么样？而且他看起来真的需要帮助，或者他是个天才演员，或者自己只是又在进行没用的负面情感共鸣。

 

李东赫还是开了门。“你怎么了？”

 

“我——我不知道怎么办，那个亲戚——我的婶婶，突然去世了……”对方低声说着话，抓着头发蹲下去，又重新站起来，“我不想自己一个人呆着……你为什么拿着花瓶？”

 

“……对不起……请你节哀。”李东赫把手背到身后。头真的好疼，夜风比平时更凉，他想要快点结束这段对话。

 

“我能不能进去？”

“你为什么要——阿嚏——”

“你生病了？你看起来脸色不好。”语气就好像他真的关心一样，李东赫感觉到捏着花瓶的手都开始发酸。

“阿嚏——这跟你无关……你干嘛？”他低头迈步走了进来，直接越过自己进了房间。擦肩的瞬间李东赫看到他肩颈交接的地方被室内灯照亮，细小的茸毛被照成金色，像某种动物，而他闻起来像自己童年时熟悉的洗衣粉味道。李东赫想伸出去推对方的手就这么没抬到一半就落下了。

 

男孩大步走到窗边，“我能不能把窗户打开？”李东赫忽然心虚，“不行，”他想不起自己已经多久没开过窗，或许屋子里有什么难闻的气味，毕竟桌上还放着不少没清理的食物残余。“……你婶婶是怎么去世的？”他不想看见对方皱起眉的样子，为什么要在意一个奇怪的闯进他家的陌生人有什么看法。

 

“我——婶婶是个很好的人，”男孩双手垂在身体两边，“她一直很照顾我，我以前跟她一起生活，现在她走了……”他转过头看着自己，用那双绝不该

 

况且他何必要骗一个什么都给不了的人呢？

 

“我好像见过你婶婶，”李东赫舔舔干裂的嘴唇，“在楼下……换水的地方，她很亲切……总跟我打招呼。”对方点点头算作回答，又自顾自走到电视机旁边，拿起了那一堆影碟中的一张。

 

李东赫脑袋昏昏沉沉，他扶着沙发坐了下来，对方也在电视机旁边的地毯坐下来了。他说他可以理解看情色片的人，因为里面的人不是真的做/爱，倾力表演出来的欲望比真实的欲望看起来更符合人的想象。他还说，旧年代的情色片更有魅力，画质和光线都让人联想起古董，很有观赏性。“我说这些的意思不是说我也喜欢，我并不喜欢——我是基督教徒，”来寻求安慰的他好像成了来宽慰自己的人。

 

“我也是。”

“呃……”

“我不想谈这个。”

 

于是他们立即又换了话题，其实大部分时间里都是对方在说。他们交换了彼此的名字，李马克，一听就是移民，李东赫没做任何提问，反而是对方在听到自己跟他是同一个姓的时候抬了抬他弯弯的眉毛。他们聊了音像店里摆放影碟的方式，聊了地毯的材质，聊了附近几家外卖的菜色，还聊了一会近期的社会新闻。李东赫的头疼在减退，他慢慢缩进沙发里，抱着膝盖，李马克的声音让他感到舒适的困倦。

 

“你婶婶的事我很抱歉，希望你别太伤心。”他抠着自己短裤的边缘，发现对方正盯着自己的小腿。“但是我得——我得睡了，你……”

 

“我能不能在你家沙发睡一晚？”

 

 

早上醒来，李东赫还陷在刚刚怪异的梦境里面发了一会儿呆。用力吸了一口气，发现鼻塞缓解了不少。他觉得很饿，需要立即进食。难道还要跟那个人一起吃早饭吗，想到这他又往被子里缩了缩。

肚子叫了一会儿之后他还是决心下床了，掀开被子涌进来的冷空气让他又蜷缩了一下，突然腿被什么勾住了——脚腕上栓了一根细绳。他手忙脚乱的解开，绳子居然还一路铺到了客厅的方向。他光着脚，把绳子一圈圈绕到手上，看到了绳子的另一头——叠好了的毯子正中央放着一张小卡片，李马克已经走了。

 

卡片上写着“谢谢”。李东赫抿起嘴。

 

旁边就放着装在纸袋里的三明治，他抓起来嗅了几下，然后大口的咬下去。真的很好吃，是他太饿了吗，他很久没感到这么饿过。西红柿，培根，生菜，鸡蛋的气味冲进鼻腔，他一边吞咽着食物好像分泌了更多口水。没有几分钟他就吃完了，他其实已经饱了，但他还想再吃一个，想要那种新鲜的气味再次包围自己。他打开有一阵子没打开过的冰箱，里面空空如也。

他回头环顾四周，眼里是桌上的垃圾，浮着灰的家具和地毯，还有变脏的窗帘。

 

 

最后把门口那个花瓶也擦的干净锃亮的时候，他用衣袖擦了擦额头的汗，发现天已经又黑了下来。屋子里是消毒水和柔顺剂混合的味道，他走到水池边清洗抹布，看着自己骨节发红的双手挤压泡沫，指肚都有些发皱了。中午他吃光了很大一份面条，现在肚子里还是空空，肩膀也有些酸痛，不过除此之外他感觉很好。

 

每次整理很久都没碰过的地方总是会有意外发现。在把抽屉里那张翻转过去的相框翻过来的前一秒，李东赫几乎以为自己都忘记了那张照片的存在。继父环着他的肩膀，冲着镜头笑着。那时候自己或许是十三岁吗？还没有进入青春期的样子，个头倒是没比现在矮多少。小时候大人们都说东赫以后会长很高来着，想想有些好笑。他重新把照片翻了回去，扣回抽屉里面。

 

又有人在敲门了。李东赫第三次隔着猫眼看着外面的李马克。他手里拿着个小纸盒——大概是光碟，他用双手拿着。挺直了后背站着，又用一只手拨弄了几下额前的头发，那个样子让李东赫想起照片里的自己。令人羡慕吗，还总是对什么都还抱有期待的脸庞，一个在音像店的年轻店员认为自己有资格做多久的孩子？还是他只是在强迫自己扮演孩子的角色呢，比如那些已经青春不在的演员努力说着幼稚台词的表情。

 

他一直等到对方上了电梯之后才打开了门，把放在门边的盒子拿起来拆开，然后走回客厅，放进播放器，躺回换了新垫子和新外罩的沙发——陷在里面好像自己也成了一团棉麻纺织物。画面缓缓的浮出来，他盯着屏幕看了一会儿，脱掉了裤子。

 

 

 

李马克不知道为什么自己每一次重新站在这扇门前都会感觉更紧张。他抬起胳膊嗅了嗅自己——什么味道都没有，应该是这样没错，他刚刚才去附近的公共泳池冲了澡。昨天他把车停在这栋楼下，坐在车里面写着一些片段，然后就睡在了车里。他感觉很好，好像又回到了三年前，那时候他还没有要把这个爱好变成占据整个脑海的东西的想法，后来这又成了某种自我折磨的方式，或许他接受了这个来自上天或是什么别的东西的旨意之后，一切就能回到起点，他的热情可以回归热情。门开了。

 

“晚上好。”

“嗯。”李东赫穿了一件他没见过的蓝色卫衣，这好像是他第一次穿不那么像在家里穿的衣服。

“你看了那部片子了？”

“看了。”

“怎么样？”看对方没有要回答问题的意思，“我觉得你应该会喜欢……我还挺擅长给人挑电影的——”

 

“你的十字架去哪了？”

“……什么？”

 

李马克张了张嘴，怎么会有这样的人？他看着对面那张还是有些憔悴但是很沉静的脸——他一定，起码曾经，付出过许多温柔，那些温柔大概是他活到现在从没从任何人那感受过的，而感受过的人或许也没能付出与之相称的珍视。“你还会注意到这个啊，”对方不自在的样子让他兴奋。“我是打算送给你所以才摘了。”

 

“……我？为什么？”

“因为你没有啊，”他从兜里拎出那条细细的链子，提到对方睁大了的眼睛前面。“我觉得你该戴着。”

“我不需要……”李东赫的语气不是拒绝。他侧身倒退着进了屋，李马克就跟了进来。他发现房间被细心打扫过了。

 

“你需要的，”李马克摸摸鼻子，他瞄到旁边那个仍旧空空的花瓶，“比这个有用。”他试着开了一个小心的玩笑，然后他第一次看到了李东赫的笑容，那画面跟他的触觉有奇异的联系，他感到就像有人伸出手轻轻揉了揉他的头发。他隐约猜到这张笑脸会跟那双腿一样出现在梦里。

李东赫捏住项链，端详了一下就伸手要系在颈后，李马克拉住了男孩的袖子，“你不能就这么戴。”

“那怎么戴？”

“我来给你戴——你先要洗头发，脏头发不可以戴十字架。”

 

从热水浇到脑袋上开始，李东赫就一直在抱怨，“泡沫快进到我眼睛里了——啊已经进去了——我自己洗不行吗？啊——”他们一起站在浴缸旁边，李马克一只手拿着花洒，一只手在他头上打着泡沫，他其实也从来没给别人洗过头发。李东赫的头颅很小，头发很柔软，但是耳廓的上半部向后折了一点点，形成一个看着很固执的角度。每次大拇指揉搓到靠近颈部的时候，他都会缩一下肩膀，好像整个人都会从宽大的卫衣领口钻回去。

 

李马克用毛巾包着对方的脑袋，引着他坐下来，蹲在他对面给他擦干头发。这也是他的预谋，可受害者毫不意外成了自己。当他近距离看清那双眼睛，那对深而优美的上目线和发蓝的眼白，他脸上每一颗彷佛都有名字的黑痣，李马克只觉得人不该在一天之内承受如此多的东西，以至于自己完全忽略了这张脸的表情变化，甚至忘记了要说的台词。

 

他沉默着放下毛巾，捏起项链走到李东赫背后，为他旋紧了拧扣，然后又用手去理顺几分钟前他刚刚触摸过的头发，“好了，”对方的声音冰冷的又像第一次见面时那样，“谢谢你，我累了，要休息了。”

 

这天是他第二次睡在车里，睡前他又写了不少之前没想过自己能写的东西。金道英的这辆车开暖风会耗电很快，所以他只能开十几分钟就关上，过一个小时再开。夜里其实要比想象中冷的多，他握着笔的手指都有些发僵了，每写几行就要用哈气温暖一下，但没关系，这点程度的事情不构成困扰，这也是试炼的一部分。他认为一切都进行的十分顺利——虽然他仍对李东赫一无所知。但他已经闯进去了，在艰难的拉锯和对方给予的挫败之间，他正踏步走着。

 

关掉灯躺进睡袋的时候，他把手机的闹铃往前提了二十分钟，这样时间刚好去公共泳池洗漱之后再第一个进店里。他不知道今天早上进店的时候哥哥们打量他的眼神是不是意味着发现了他没有睡在店里，也不清楚自己为什么要瞒着他们。或许这就像发酵过程，他闭着眼想，在完成之前必须要严严实实的盖好，才能得到美味。

 

 

“那个男孩有一阵子没来了吧？”

“哪个？”李马克从趴着的桌子上直起身。

“就那个怪怪的，别装了你知道我说的是谁。”文泰一又翘起了二郎腿。

 

李马克闭紧了嘴巴，静静等着对方对这段对话失去兴趣。“是不是你上次那样跟人搭讪把人吓跑了？”

 

才没有。过去的两周里他已经跟李东赫有了固定路线——十字架或许真的有用。他带着自己挑的情色电影去找他，然后他们一起看，然后他会睡在李东赫家的沙发上。五天后他们一起吃了早饭，现在他们已经一起吃过晚餐，甚至有天在沙发上坐下来的时候，他闻到了炖汤的香味，李东赫说是自己做的，还给他盛了一碗。他用勺子把炖的绵软的冬瓜块放进嘴里，用舌头碾碎的时候，瞥了一眼旁边抱着膝盖，脸被电视照的发蓝的李东赫，在这清冷的光景里他回忆起了幼时的冬天，准确的说，是总独自在家等待父母归来的整个童年时光。他也讲了一些，想知道以此作为交换，可李东赫总是看看他又不说话。

 

有天播放机好像出了点故障，他坐在地上确认后面的线路是不是连接着的时候，李东赫头一次主动开口了。“你知道吗，”他拉长了音调，“因为你我都很久没自/慰过了。”

 

“哦。”

“哦什么，你真的很麻烦啊。”

“那因为你我都很久没暖和的睡过觉了，你家客厅晚上冷死了。”

“那你为什么不回家睡？”

“我不想。”

 

李马克不知道为什么自己跟李东赫说话的时候总是有点不像自己。刚开始他是故意这样，面对看起来总是冰冷的对方，他有意创造某个情境，然后带着对方走进去。可最近他时常觉得现在这样才是真实的，就像醉酒之后人发现自己举止奇怪但头脑清醒。他放弃了通过正常途径修好播放器的想法，只是毫无章法的乱拍几下，画面突然蹦了出来，屏幕上的男人正陷在俗气的床榻中抚慰自己。李东赫轻轻叹了口气。

 

“你不觉得很好笑吗？你陪我看这些到底有什么意义呢？”

 

“没有意义，我就是想让你明白这没有意义。这都是假的，你需要真实的东西。”

“我需要什么是我自己的事，”他眼睛不耐烦的转了转，“起码画面上的东西没那么容易让人失望。”

 

“失望什么？……尺寸吗？”李马克舔舔下唇，指向屏幕，“这个根本不算什么，”对方的嗤笑有些刺激了他，他头皮发紧，“你笑什么？……好，那我们打个赌，如果我的更大，今晚你就得让我睡在床上。”

 

“……那不可能。”

 

李马克无视李东赫脸上不可思议又嫌恶的表情，站了起来，“你有尺吗？”

 

“你疯了。”

“我没有，我只是不想晚上被冻僵，尺在哪？”

 

 

两个人趴在电视机前量了好一会，李马克拿着便利贴在上面算，用床的大小推测演员的身高，再按比例算阴/茎的尺寸，“如果床的长度按两米计算…”李马克嘟囔着抬头看了一眼，李东赫居然在憋笑，小巧的下巴上都浮出了深浅不一的纹路，“有什么可笑的，”他故意问，于是李东赫直接笑了出来——李马克觉得心脏的每个褶皱都被抚平了。

 

等到要给李马克量的时候，李东赫不笑了。“你自己去一边量。”他又抱住双臂

“那你怎么知道我不会说谎？”

“你……我不知道，别让我看。”

“这有什么的，你自己也有的东西——”

 

“你不要过来！你就站在那儿自己量。”

 

“哎，”李马克又向前跨了一步，指了指屏幕，“他是硬着的，我也得硬起来再量才公平。”

 

他们一起在沙发上坐下来，第一次挨着坐，而不是中间留出能放下两个人的空位。李东赫侧着身子，绷着一张脸但耳朵通红，手里上下套弄他的性/器。李马克的一只手臂在他身后放着，一直要忍着不去触碰对方实在辛苦，他只好四处乱看以转移注意力。客厅的墙上挂着一组现代主义的画，看起来就价格不菲，“这些画是谁——”

 

“不要说话，”李东赫直接打断了他，声音很低，“你还要多久？”

“这样我不可能硬的起来啊。”

“……该死，到底想怎么样？”

 

李马克把手放在对方的露出来的膝盖上，他察觉到李东赫身体抖了一下，“我不做别的……就这样。”他的拇指在那块光滑的皮肤上轻轻磨蹭着，看着李东赫的脸颊一点点飞红，想像着他双腿蜷缩紧绷的样子，自己呼吸越来越乱——

 

“……可以了。”

 

对方背对着他，缩在床的角落躺着，被子都被抻拉了起来，中间有个空荡荡的距离。“没必要吧？”李马克扭头向那个方向说，几乎像在喊话。对方一动不动，于是他也背对着，然后以一种极其别扭的姿势往对方那个方向挪了挪，“你再动我就去客厅睡了！”李东赫突然大声的说。

 

“很冷啊！中间这么空！”李马克强忍住开玩笑说他们像中年倦怠期的夫妇的冲动。

“……”

他等了一会儿，试探着又挪了一点，直到自己的后背挨上对方的后背，然后就停了下来。他把被子往对方那边放了放，感觉到那个后背一点点放松了。我终于躺在了这张床上，他在黑暗里顾自微笑。

 

他当然做梦了。但人在梦中时绝对不会发现自己在做梦，所以他在梦里紧紧的搂住了怀里的人。李东赫坐在他身上，双腿在他身后交叠，手臂环在他脖子上，双眼紧闭，睫毛在颤抖着。“看看我，东赫，看看我。”李马克听见自己说，李东赫眼睛只短暂的睁开了一下，他就急切的吻上去了。他的性/器在对方下身里进进出出，他的舌头也在对方嘴里卷着，把呼吸送到李东赫的身体里，将他变得潮湿发烫。他掐住对方的腰身顶弄，手指陷入到柔软的皮肤里。李马克快乐的几乎要哭出来。  
这不是途径了，他含住李东赫的耳垂，对着他的耳朵说，这是终点。

 

这天他醒的很早，睁开眼睛就确认了下身的情况——软塌塌的没有任何动静，旁边是空的。浴室的水声停下来，过了几分钟李东赫擦着头发走了过来。他的关节被搓的发红，脸颊，嘴唇和鼻尖也是。“早上好。”他的毛巾在手里来回捏着。

李马克下床，晃晃隐隐作痛的脑袋，把刚刚又涌现的想法甩掉，“我去买咖啡，你喝什么？”

 

“……昨晚我睡的很好。”

 

“……那就好。”

 

只是后背靠在一起的温热，都让人知道了胃中有蝴蝶翻飞的含义。李马克眼睛居然有些发酸，他揉揉眼睛悄悄看红彤彤的对方有没有发现，但李东赫只是慢慢走回床边背对他坐了下来。

 

 

“明天剧院有基耶斯洛夫斯基的作品连播，”在李马克有意导向的沉默中徐英浩开了口，“要不要一起去看？我认识的朋友还在那边附近开了新餐厅。”

“明天——周一？那没问题，下午提前关店就行了，都去吧？”金道英刚整理完一面货架，双手叉在裤腰上站着。

文泰一点点头，所有人一起看向李马克，他也紧跟着点头。

 

“那就马克开车，”文泰一慢悠悠把快看完的书又拿起来，“小朋友如果有想一起带着的人，也可以带着哦。”

 

门开了，两个姑娘一边笑着打闹一边跑进来，李马克慌慌张张在柜台后面站起身，膝盖撞上桌子，又吃痛坐回去。徐英浩难得主动迎上去招呼客人，李马克看着两个女孩的脸红起来，自己呆呆的揉着膝盖。他想到第二次走进李东赫的卧室那晚，“你换了床单和被套。”李东赫还是不看他，自己钻进被子。

 

这晚半夜又从汗水淋漓的情梦里醒过来的时候，李马克发现自己的脑袋又陷到了两个枕头中间的缝隙，而李东赫的嘴巴微张着在自己额头正对着的方向平稳的睡着。黑暗中他抬起手去抓那些湿热的呼气。他会去的，李马克露出微笑，他们会在这个房间之外的场所并肩坐着，他们会共享一桶爆米花，哥哥们或许会拿他们俩开玩笑，但没关系。约会，那会是他们第一次约会。或许他可以试着拉起李东赫的手，不管是凉的还是温暖的，肯定是双柔软的手。

 

 

可是李东赫没有来。

李马克在剧院外面坐着等到《爱情短片》播完了一半，才走进去。看屏幕上的汤米克痛哭着，他嘴里的爆米花烤焦的发苦。

 

 

“你为什么没来？”第二天早上他们刚在李东赫家的餐桌两边坐下，李马克就问了。

“不为什么。”

“……我不明白，你是不想去那个地方还是不想见我的朋友？”

“都不想。”李东赫的叉子在意面碗里搅来搅去，他今天看起来又像出现在音像店里时那样黯淡。

“又怎么了，我做了什么让你不高兴的事吗？那几个是对我很好的哥哥，都不是坏人——”

“我就是不想，懂吗？我为什么就得去见你的朋友？”他放下叉子，抱起双臂。

“因为我想让你见啊，”李马克的手在桌子上伸过去，捏住了对方外套的一角，他的手心全是汗，但是他决定要说，“我在乎你，东赫，你明明也在乎我。”

“那是你自己想象的，”他的声音突然拔高了，“我不在乎，是你突然闯进来的，真是莫名其妙——你凭什么？”

“莫名其妙的是你，”李马克察觉到自己很久没被激怒过了，“你不见任何人，你甚至不出门，就待在这间公寓里，你觉得这样很正常？”

“跟你有什么关系？所以你认为自己很不错吧，才觉得我会答应跟你出去？一个在音像店里打工的人，真是了不起。”

“起码我有一份工作，我有朋友，你除了这间公寓有什么——这间公寓也根本不属于你吧？”

“……你想从我这得到什么？你就这样闯进来——想要钱吗？”李东赫站起来，咄咄逼人的向前倾着身子，可是声音抖的厉害，肩膀也是。他眼睛发红，瞳孔晃动着，李马克开始自责了。“你知道我想要的不是钱，”他低下头，端起没动几口的两个盘子，往厨房的方向走，“我在乎的是你。”他不知道自己还能说些什么。

去处理完垃圾之后走回餐桌边，李东赫背对着他在窗边站着，李马克想走过去道歉，又觉得于事无补。他的确曾经想从对方那里得到某些东西，但事实摆在眼前——他已经没有在写任何东西了。从那天晚上他们第一次触摸对方，他站在正午的阳光下面突然想念李东赫被褥上的洗发水味道，他用视线抚过对方弯下身时从衣领口露出的锁骨和胸前正中央那颗痣，从这些瞬间开始，他已经丧失了作为一个古怪探险者的资格，他们的这段关系再也不是乐园。

 

现在他不想得到什么，又想得到一切——李东赫突然站到了他身后，一只手把住了他的腰侧，他困惑的想转身，后背却被对方猛推了一把，整个上身伏了下去。李马克下意识用手臂撑住桌面，发现李东赫两只手都掐住了自己的腰，胯骨从后面紧贴上来，“东……赫？”他试图扭头，后背又被对方用上身用力压住。

“你干嘛？”他慌乱的想抬手去推，每次都被撞回原位。他呆住了——李东赫正在用下身模拟着性/交的姿势一下下的用力撞着他的屁股。李马克的大腿被撞的碰到了餐桌上，磕的发痛，“疯了吗？”他用手肘去推李东赫，李东赫就揪住他的头发往前按下去。他的手臂乱抓了一通，终于攥住了对方的手腕，向旁边一拉，李东赫一个踉跄就摔在地上，李马克又连忙去扶，被对方推开。“你这是干嘛啊！”

“你什么感觉？”

“……什么？”

“我问你，被人这样压着什么感觉？”李东赫支起身子站起来，看着他，他的嘴角是翘起来的，可眼睛里没有笑。

 

李马克张着嘴，说不出话，就像是舌头在嘴里跌倒了爬不起来。风从客厅窗户吹进来，把窗帘吹的一摆一摆的，窗帘布是两层织法的，被光照亮是金色，落到暗处就是蓝色。李东赫就站在那旁边，脸上忽明忽暗。

 

“……你被伤害过，”对方脸上没有一丝波动，他逼迫自己说下去，“你被强奸过吗？”

“没有，”甚至没有半秒钟的停顿。李东赫回答之后还用双手向下抻了抻衣服，把刚刚的闹剧导致的褶皱抻平，然后抬头接着看他，“你还没告诉我，你什么感觉。”

 

李马克走过去，拢好窗帘，他用细绳一圈一圈在窗帘扣上绕着，然后把它们全部拽到一边。阳光直射进来，照在对方深色的头发上，他看着他眯起眼睛，眼下的乌青消失在光线里。“你跟我出门，我就告诉你什么感觉。”

 

 

他们一起走到了附近的公园，错开半个身子走着，李马克在前面，李东赫就跟着。那里有个小小的网球场，他们走到那，在长椅上坐下来。几个女孩在紧身裤外面套着网球裙，跑来跑去的练习着，然后走到咖啡车买甜食和咖啡。咖啡车上的店员很年轻，棒球帽下面是张可爱的圆脸。

 

“我小时候还想过有一辆那样的咖啡车就好了，开着它各处跑。煮咖啡看起来也不是什么难事。”李马克用下巴指指那边。

“没那么容易，”李东赫打了个喷嚏，吸了一下鼻子，“我还花了三年时间学呢。”

 

这是他第一次提起自己的事。李马克想再接着聊聊，对方就直接抬起身走开了。他跟过去，看见李东赫拾起滚落到场边的网球，递给其中一个女孩，冲对方笑了笑，女孩拿着球小步跑回朋友那边，兴奋的说着什么。李东赫步子变轻松起来，看起来就像天天闲逛的人一样，他歪着头看那个不明所以的雕塑，跨步上喷泉旁边的台阶，牛仔裤包着他好看的大腿和屁股。

 

“性不是你想的那样，”李马克恍惚的开口，“我不知道你刚才为什么要那么做，电影里——”

“不需要你告诉我这些，”男孩居高临下，冷漠的回答，可那样的脸更像故作老练的孩子。

“不需要？你跟人做过吗？”李马克想起自己还是孩子的时候，也被这样提问过。他那时候热衷阅读劳伦斯，只写一些长而散漫的文章，只会跟女孩见面，很长一段时间里异性对他来说像是强悍而带有某种神秘核的雌性昆虫，只要他奉献出自己的一部分，那么那个核就能给他注入灵感和力量。

“我跟人做过很多次。”对方转过身，朝他走过来，他屏住了呼吸。

 

糟糕的，对他一无所知的，泥沼一样静静呆着也让他不断下陷的李东赫。那张脸正在靠近，放大，声音就在耳朵旁几公分的地方响起来了，“你还没告诉我你什么感觉，李马克。”

 

“我没有感觉。……如果那能让你开心，就随便你。我什么都可以接受。”他决定把自己扔出去，就像此前人生中做过无数次一样。

 

男孩的眼睛闪着怪异的光，“什么都？”

李马克点点头。“什么都。”

 

回来的路上李东赫没有再说一句话，一直到上电梯他也一直双手插在卫衣兜里，看向地面。李马克按下按钮。电梯里面被人贴了新的小广告，粗糙的印刷在淡绿色的厢内很显眼，李马克在脑子里计划着要怎么跟李东赫认真开始聊天，他盯着那些广告想着的时候，李东赫的脸就像从天而降一样凑过来吻了他。

 

对方轻轻的吻了他几下，然后后退开一点，像在仔细确认自己是不是要吻的人一样来来回回看了他几秒，然后又吻上来，双手环上了他的脖颈。李马克没有发愣的时间，他也搂住了李东赫的腰。他们一边亲着一边穿过走廊，走到门前，摸索出钥匙，把着对方的手开门进屋，李马克的手就已经从李东赫衣服下摆伸了进去，揉捏着他的腰侧，摸索他的肋骨。

触感比他想象的还要更柔软——李东赫正面把他压倒在床上亲吻他耳朵的时候，李马克脑子里还在想。“你的耳朵为什么这样？”对方停下来，双手支在他脑袋两边看着他，眼尾已经染上红色，“我缺一块软骨。”李马克把住他的脸颊向自己的方向按下来，仰起头去吻他脸上的痣和眼皮上小小的疤。他已经在梦里做了几十次，居然有种熟悉的感觉。他的手指在李东赫的头发里摩擦，发出沙沙的声响，像在为他们的拥吻伴奏。

 

呼吸有点困难而短暂分开了一下，对方的嘴唇已经被吮吸的水润而发肿，自己的大概也是，可是李东赫只是伏在他身上不动。下身绷在裤子里胀的发痛，李马克一条手臂在李东赫空荡的卫衣里面搂住他的腰，一条手臂撑着身子坐了起来。他圈住对方，看着男孩低垂的双眼和露出来的兔牙，感觉自己在云端穿越了几十个纬度，怀里被灌入了暖温带春天的风与花香。他的手向下伸，想立即摸到那条紧身牛仔裤下面的腿，用津液和牙印在他全身留下记号。可是手指刚向下摸就被按住了。

 

李东赫来回摇着头，他咬着下唇，一声不吭。“怎么了？”李马克从来没想过自己能用这样的声音说话，“你已经硬了……我帮你弄出来不好吗？”他揉揉李东赫的肩膀，看到他眼角正在泛出晶莹。李马克喉咙发紧，重新去吻了吻怀里的人，对方没有躲，他又伸手去解他裤子上的纽扣。

 

李东赫忽然直接哭起来，用手背胡乱擦着眼泪，张着嘴喘气。李马克慌张的去捧他的脸，被手背挡开了。“对不起——对不起！不做了好不好？你不要哭……”

李东赫只是哭个不停，眼泪淌下来甚至打湿了领口，睫毛被粘成一缕一缕的，他后退着下了床，抽噎着站在床边大哭，肩膀上下剧烈的耸动，李马克手足无措，只会拼命道歉，“真的对不起！我以为——对不起，别哭了，不哭了……”

 

“你走，”李东赫深吸一口气之后断断续续的说，“你走，你走！”

“我——你不要生气……”

“走啊，你走，快走啊！”李东赫激动的喊着，满脸都是泪水，“走！”

 

 

李马克接到一封邮件，是个小有名气的网刊编辑看到了他之前写的影评，提议他发两篇稿子过去给主编看看，如果主编满意，或许可以让他写专栏。

“那祝贺你！”徐英浩拿自己的咖啡杯碰了一下他的。

“还没定的事情，祝贺什么？”

“你肯定可以啊，其实这个更适合你不是吗？比起写剧本。”

 

李马克不作声，他已经浑浑噩噩在店里柜台后面呆了两天。李东赫没有电话也没有简讯，更没出现。而他甚至没有勇气再靠近那栋公寓。他盯着邮件看了一会，然后关掉了。今天文泰一有几个老朋友来店里聚会，结束后唯一没喝酒的金道英开车把每个人送回去，只剩他跟李马克两个人回到店门口。“哥你回去吧。”金道英直盯着他脸看，“我看你进去再走。”

 

“……我在外面转一会儿。”李马克不想就这样走回那个小隔间。不该这样的，挫折对创作者是好事，痛苦是灵感的温床，他都接到了邀约，是时候放下不切实际的幻想，尽快坐下来写些什么。可他此刻只想在这条街上来回走下去直到筋疲力尽，然后倒头就睡。

 

“你的新剧本还写吗？”金道英并没有离开的意思，李马克烦躁的抓了抓头发。“为什么问这个？”

“那我问你什么？问你最近关店之后都去了哪？”

 

“……去一个朋友那。”

“哪个朋友？你最近根本没在店里睡吧，”金道英开始切换到了那种特定的语气模式，“今天没出现的朋友吗？他住哪你现在告诉我吧，我送你过去。”

 

“哥，你这样有必要吗？”

“必要？你妈妈今天又打电话过来了，说你还是短信都不回。你哥哥要结婚了知道吗？”

 

“我会给哥哥打电话的，我自己的事情会自己看着办的，哥为什么突然又管这么多？”

“不让我管是吧，可以，那能管你的朋友到底在哪？”金道英重新发动了车，“说啊。”

“他——我现在不能让你见他……”

“为什么不行？李马克，你跟我说实话，”金道英苍白的手掌紧紧钳住他的肩膀，额头上薄皮肤下面的青筋也绷了出来，“——你是不是又开始用药了？”

 

“我没有！”李马克大声喊着，胡乱的扯下安全带，“我没有！我没有！”耻辱和愤怒淹没了他，两年前被一直封锁着的昏沉又混乱的夜晚回忆一下下撞击着太阳穴，那些东西断送了自以为是的前程，也将他与完整无缺的一切一刀两断。

他粗暴的把车门在背后甩开。为了曾经犯下的错误，人到底要付出多少代价，这种自我厌弃到底要持续到什么时候，李马克不顾泪水逐渐模糊的视线，在空荡的街道上用力奔跑着。 

骗子，尼采是个骗子。他说人如果知道自己为什么而活，就什么样的生活都能忍受。可如果忍受生活的过程本身过于煎熬，煎熬到没人记得住当初是为了什么，煎熬到那个当初都已经没了意义，生活本身就成了一种掠夺。

 

李马克一直跑到腿再也动不了，跌跌撞撞的坐在路边，好难啊，倒不如什么都不要开始，就没有结束了。他捂住脸，泪水从指缝淌下来。

 

 

 

李东赫坐在阳台上，面前摆着空的烟盒。有一半是李马克约他去剧院那天空掉的，他开着车到了音像店附近的街区，看到李马克跟他的哥哥们亲密的搭着肩膀站着。他看起来是那么正常，正常的让人嫉妒。如果他知道自己甚至会因为嫉妒而难过的发疯，他还会再来吗，他会不会逃走？

李东赫掉转车头回家的路上发现自己果然是个很自私的人。只要付出一点点，就开始渴求回报。给你的，都给你，只要你需要——他以为自己早就想清楚了，这根本不是对方需要，是自己在乞求一份被承认的依恋。可是想清楚了是一回事，做到是另一回事。男孩从沙发上移到了床上，多少次夜里他看着对方凹陷下去的脸颊，真希望他真是个疯子，心里或许就能少些苦楚。

 

可是这一切都没用。“什么都”多么可怕的三个字，李马克就那么随便的说出来了，他的内脏好像都被搅到了一块，人只接受自己认为配得上的爱。他又配得上什么呢。

李马克离开那张床，那里就好像有视觉暂留效果，摸一下还能看到他在T恤里突出来的肩胛骨。李马克的掌心抚摸着他的腰，他觉得自己是落到了水面上的叶子。他们嘴唇贴在一起的时候他好像才学会了呼吸，在这个让人窒息的世界上。李东赫偷偷睁眼看李马克的睫毛，它们在自己的心脏内室抓痒，可是自己没有笑出来，而是让他痒的哭了。

他这个样子什么都配不上。

 

这盒烟是继父从前最爱抽的牌子，现在不知道了。他点燃最后一支，地平线上方的天空出现了晨曦。

 

他洗澡，仔仔细细的擦洗全身上下，吹干头发和身体，站到衣柜前，拉开已经很久没拉开过的那一扇，拿出一件衬衫，一条卡其裤和一件夹克，又套上一双短靴。他的身体在运动服和球鞋里呆了很久，现在终于在镜子里显出了形状。

李东赫开车去了市中心，那栋写字楼下面的门卫早就换成了他不认识的人，但还是很快认出了他的车牌号。所以一进楼的时候就有人迎了过来。“李先生正在办公室里等您。”他点点头，掐住自己的拇指，冷静一点，这是早就该做的事。

 

“东赫来了。”男人力道恰好的抱了他一下，“最近怎么样？”

“很好。希望我没打扰到您。”李东赫想自己的样子应该是得体的，不然男人不会打量过他之后还露出微笑。

“那怎么会，我还希望你常来跟我见见面。有什么事？”男人还是保养的很好，皮肤红润，头发整齐，指甲整洁，羊毛西装上的袖口闪闪发亮，走在路上那些人从头到脚的行头大概还值不了他一条领带。

 

“我是来跟您说，”李东赫放松了后背深呼吸了一下，他不在乎能不能被看出来了，“我要搬出那间公寓了。”

“……你的意思是那间公寓你不喜欢，想换一间？”

“不是，我要搬出去，我自己。我不需要你的公寓了。”

“你自己？——所以你现在打算独立了，”男人只是挑了挑眉毛，“你靠什么？你要搬去哪？”

“……我会去找工作，去咖啡店打听一下……找间小公寓住下来。我不会告诉你我要去哪，你也不需要管。”

“咖啡店，”男人沉默了一会儿然后笑出来，“你想干什么？”他从牙缝里挤着笑，“东赫，现在这种情况你还有不满吗？你是来跟我示威吗？还是你想要公司？”

“我什么都不要——”

“那就滚回你的公寓去，”男人突然换回那张恶狠狠的脸，那张每次都会出现在噩梦里的脸，“你别他妈以为你能威胁得了我！你永远做不到！”他站起来，拍着桌子，李东赫用力掐着自己的大腿才没有叫出声。我必须要做到，我已经把这句话跟自己说了24个小时。

 

“我没想威胁你，我就是要走，你不能阻止我！”李东赫也站起来，竭力的大声喊，玻璃房外面的人也都纷纷侧目，男人震惊的看着他，又看看外面，神情焦虑。“这是公寓钥匙，这是车钥匙，都给你——如果你需要我在什么文件上签字，就让朴叔叔联系我，除此之外不要找我，”他又深吸一口气止住颤抖，“如果你还来找我，我就去找你家人，找你客户，把事情都说出去。就这样。”

 

他快步走出办公室，然后从电梯里跑出来，没出息，他又在哭了，他跑到停车场，去拉车门的时候才想起这辆车他已经不能开了，于是他伏在车上用夹克衣袖擦了擦眼泪——现在他把自己唯一一件外套也弄脏了。

 

他决定走路。天气很好，他一路走一路摸着路边他能摸到的所有东西，行道树，铁栏杆，桥上的石砖，一切都像从来没见过一样新鲜。他走了很久很久，阳光让他有点头晕，也可能因为自己好几个小时没喝过水了。他拐进路边的公园，用手捧了饮水口里流出的凉水送到嘴里，感觉血管也变得清凉了。

 

不知道走了多久，他看见了那间音像店红黄相间的招牌。李马克正站在门口，跟一个戴着眼镜的人握手，旁边还有个扎着短马尾的男人，他脸上有平静的微笑。李东赫瞬间有冲动想转身跑开，可是李马克看到他了。

 

他看到他了，睁大了双眼。一个高个子男人从店里抱着一箱碟片出来，喊了李马克的名字，可是李马克没有回头，只是摆了摆手。他们向对方走过去，然后握住了彼此的手。

 

 

“东赫。”

他用力点头，李马克也冲他点点头，然后笑了。李东赫也笑了，眼泪又流了下来。


End file.
